The field of the invention pertains to finger tip protective devices and, in particular, to devices to protect against pricks and stabs with sewing needles during quilting and other similar crafts.
In hand sewing quilts one hand, usually the thumb and index finger, grasps the needle and the other hand is positioned under the fabric hidden from view. The fabric must be fully supported at the location where sewing is occurring, and this support is normally provided by the index finger or middle finger under the fabric. The soft underportion of the finger tip becomes a frequent target for the needle tip. A common thimble is typically used to protect the finger tip, however, for very fine and exacting quilting the thimble is too large and awkward. In addition, with lengthy periods of quilting, the thimble becomes warm and uncomfortable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,113 discloses a needle work tool and finger protector of generally V-shape with flat surfaces. This protector covers both the fingernail and the soft flesh of the finger tip. U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,770 discloses a quilting tool of generally spoon shape. The spoon portion covers the soft flesh of the finger tip and extends beyond the tip of the fingernail. U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,424 discloses a flexible strip that attaches adhesively to the soft flesh of the finger tip.